


Flora Compendium

by Zeelian



Series: The Eternal Universe [7]
Category: Flora - Fandom
Genre: Flora Compendium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelian/pseuds/Zeelian
Summary: A list of plant life found in The Eternal Universe.Refer to chapter names for indexing.





	Flora Compendium

**Obsidian Halls plants**

All plants native to the Obsidian Halls share a few common traits.  
Leaves: Deep purple or even black.  
Flowers: Silvery white or purple, sometimes crystalline.  
Berries and fruits: Silver, often with a crystalline appearance  
  
  
  
**Shiiza**

Demonic plant that looks like a mix between a hoya and a grapevine, the entire plant contains a potent lust inducing toxin, even the scent is enough to affect those with strong senses.

**Irri**

Tree with fruits appearing to be a mix between cherries and pomegranate with a wild strawberry taste.

  
**Manaroka**

Black/red demonic chocolate, the plant and the end product shares name

  
**Shamarai**

Moonflower, the species is unique to the Silver Lakes and is valued for its beauty and delicate scent.  
  
  
 **Imora**

Black and purple flower that looks like a large spiral camellia, the flower is native to the shadeling territories where it is used to brew a fragrant metheglin, flavored mead.


End file.
